


Pas de Deux

by dirtynoona



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Kpop RPF, M/M, RPF, Red String of Fate, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtynoona/pseuds/dirtynoona
Summary: Their dance styles and training couldn't be farther apart, but the soul marks on their arms and the literal red ribbon tying them together speak louder than any words.





	Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenbyseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbyseven/gifts).



> This was written for sevenbyseven for the holidays! ♥ The dance scene is inspired by [MY I by Seventeen's Jun & The8](https://youtu.be/w6HEUZW6HTc).
> 
> This is unbetaed, so apologies for any errors!

Jimin doesn't notice the mark until he gets into the shower. He has just reached for the shampoo bottle when he sees it, a dark swipe of curls and lines on the inside of his left wrist. If he squints at it — and with the water beating down on his head, he’s squinting a lot — it almost looks like a dancer in motion. 

He runs wet fingers over the mark. It wasn't there this morning when he got dressed, or when he changed into his practice clothes before going to dance class. He came straight home to shower, but he didn't notice if it was there when he left the studio.

He traces one curve before letting out a sigh. It finally happened. He just has no idea who triggered it. 

—

Hoseok doesn't notice the mark until he wakes up in the morning. Yesterday he was at the studio, having cashed in a favor to stay late and close up when he finished. He collapsed in bed, barely able to take his shoes off, and fell asleep right where he landed, arm slung across his face. 

The sun teases its way into his room, at first gentle and coaxing, but 9 AM comes and goes and Hoseok doesn't move. The 10 AM sun is less sweet in its light, glaring down through the window until his brows furrow and he grumbles himself awake. He smacks his lips and trudges into the bathroom to brush his teeth, his hair sticking out at gravity-defying angles. Then he notices the mark on his right wrist.

It’s dark against his golden skin, the curves mimicking a dancer's lines. It’s beautiful, an image he would actually choose to get a tattoo of if he made the decision himself. He's been waiting and hoping for it to finally appear and he's missed the trigger.

Still, a smile spreads over his face, two dimples appearing above its corners. Somewhere out there is someone with a matching mark, someone he saw or bumped into yesterday. He met his soulmate. Now he just needs to find them.

—

Someone else is using the studio. That much isn't unusual, but it’s someone Jimin hasn't seen there before. The dancer moves freely, but still has so much control over his body that his movements are breathtaking. Jimin pauses outside the door, raising up a little on his toes to see better.

The dancer wears black down to his sneakers. Those shoes on his feet is the biggest signal to Jimin that the dancer isn't classically trained. His technique isn't perfect and doesn't smack of the years of sometimes rigid training that comes with being the kind of dancer Jimin himself is. But every move flows so perfectly into the next, that Jimin is mesmerized. Every jerk and twist of his body is so perfectly on beat that Jimin can't look away.

He tries to step back to leave, but the dancer's movement grows more intense as the song reaches its climax. Jimin finds himself alternately holding his breath and breathing quickly as the dancer spins and arches, flinging himself into a smooth backflip and landing as the music ends with a flourish.

Jimin's breath explodes, his face warm and flushed. He ducks back, flattening himself against the wall next to the door, one hand pressed over his racing heart. He’s unsteady and uncertain, not sure why it’s so hard to catch his breath. Out of sorts, he pushes off from the wall and heads down the hallway to a different private practice room.

The mark on his left arm is warm.

— 

Hoseok knows the small private room is in high demand and he’s later than he'd hoped to be after sleeping in again. He pauses in the doorway, watching the lithe dancer move with infinite grace. His technique is enviable, something born of years of training, something Hoseok didn't have. But it isn't jealousy burning in him as he watches the unknown dancer glide. It’s appreciation.

The music, a yearning melody that tugs at Hoseok nearly as much as the dancer himself does, finally ends, and the dancer curves one hand up and out as if beckoning. Hoseok moves into the room without realizing.

"Wow. You're incredible," he announces without a hint of shyness.

The dancer jumps and swings around. He’s smaller than Hoseok expects, short but built powerfully, especially from the waist down. The dance tights he wears under his oversized white shirt doesn't do much to hide his well-shaped legs.

"I'm Hoseok," he continues, smiling.

"Jimin," the dancer responds, his voice quiet. His eyes are wide, almost startled as he stared at Hoseok, and his very full lips are slightly parted. "And thank you."

Hoseok’s right arm is warm.

He looks down at the soul mark, and sees its mate on Jimin's arm. They both suck in a breath at the same time.

"It's you," Hoseok whispers, and his smile lights up his face.

—

"I'm working on something but it needs two dancers. I want you to dance with me." Hoseok holds out his hand, palm up, an offering inside of a request.

Jimin's cheeks redden. "What?"

"Dance with me, Jimin. Please?"

Jimin doesn't know how to say no to Hoseok especially when he smiles, and those twin dimples appear in the corners of his mouth. It doesn't matter that he can't say no — he doesn't want to.

"All right."

He lays his small hand in Hoseok's larger one, trying to ignore the shiver that starts in his fingertips and works its way up his arms, down his body to linger in his toes as a pleasant tingle. 

Jimin doesn't comment on how their soul marks line up when they hold hands.

—

"This isn't what this room's supposed to be for," Jimin gasps as he catches his breath, but he doesn't sound like he's protesting. Not when Hoseok's fingers are entwined in his, his mouth on Jimin's neck, their matching soulmarks pressing together on heated skin.

"It's okay," Hoseok breathes back as he slides his hands under Jimin's shirt, fingers tracing his abs. "The door's locked."

Jimin's breath stutters out. "That's not what I meant- _oh_."

"Should I stop?"

" _No_."

—

The performance is breathtaking. Hoesok's in all black, his hair bleached and toned to almost white. Jimin's in white, his clothes gleaming under the lights, his hair a fathomless black. The red ribbon between them is brilliant, the sole splash of color between them, aside from the flush of color in Jimin's rosy cheeks, and the golden color of Hoseok's skin. 

They are complementary; between Jimin's form and Hoseok's style, the union of their dance is seamless. They're perfectly in sync, despite being tied together. In fact, as the dance continues, the red ribbon gets shorter, more tangled, binding them closer, but their movements are only strengthened, not hindered by it.

At the song climaxes, dual spins bring them face to face, and their staccato breaths are only partly due to the pace of the routine. Two spins bring them apart again, unfurling the ribbon to its full length. When the song ends, they've found their way back together, the ribbon still wrapped around their wrists, soul marks bound in crimson fabric.

The lights go out to thunderous applause, but all they each hear is the blood pounding in their ears for three full seconds before Hoseok kisses Jimin behind the fallen curtain.

—

The roses are in a curvy glass vase. They're a deep red, the color of love and passion. When Hoseok presents them to Jimin, Jimin produces the red ribbon, the one from their dance, and ties it around the neck of the vase. 

This time, Jimin's the one who locks the door.


End file.
